Elban
=Brief Overview= A language spoken by the native inhabitants of the island of Elba. Thrown together quickly as a code for an RP. More Information to follow as the language develops. General =Phonology= Single Letters (Romanization) Diphthongs : Vowels =Phonotactics= The smallest syllable possible; The standard being; With some possible extremes being; *M being any modifying consonant such as H or R which changes the initial sound. *A being an Aveolar consonant. =Grammar= Sentence Structure & Word Order The main clause structure is SVO, with subclauses being SOV. Noun, Verb, and Adjective Structure Noun Structure Verb Structure Aspect and Tense Correlatives Personal Pronouns Possessive -'rui makes the genative case or possessed object which follows after the possessor. His Sword becomes Sa'ah Da'kru'rui Inquistive Osae makes the following verb an inquistive: -Osae ba'khi kus sra da'kru? Do you have the sword? -Osae raba'khi kus sra da'kru? Did you have the sword? Articles This Sra or That Dai'sra are used in place of "The" "A" is simply dropped. Vocab *1: ka *2: rao *3: roak *4: deko *5: kuha *6: adro *7: asha *10: dhren 8 *11: ka-dhren *100: dhru'i *After/Next: u're *All/Every: Bhuo *Ally: Rakiho *alright: Ra'sada Gui *Also: a'a *Am/Is: Asu *Arm: Re'ho *Armour: Dhokou *Arrow: Da'ka *At: ku'a *Attack: Du'ashu *Bad: Sadauso *Banner: Kuadre *Bastard: Houkh *Because: Ekhu'a *Before/Last: o'a *Black: Uaso *Blood: Hosho *Boat: Dhos'ri *Bow: Dro'u *But: uo *Camp: Da'ra'anh *Captain: Kid'so *care: Kui'dhe *Charge: Kru'rah *Chest: Dhokur *Choose: Khe'uka *Come: Dhibi *Command: Kidrai *Commander/General/Leader: Kidrusra *Courage: Sudho *Dagger: Kho'kru *Dark-Blue: Khakre *Dark-Red: Dhoshri *Day: De'i *Defend: Kha'dho *Dhrakrada: Troll Wolf *distance: Khriu *Drop: Kauk *Earth: khako *East: Re'khoda *Eat: Bakra *Enemy: Roku'u *Eye: Ao'sha *Farewell: Rakho Bai *Fear: Dho'ka *Fear in the Face of Victory: Dhodo *few: Gui *Finish: Rakhru *Fire: rhuk *Flank: Du'rah *Food: Aakra *Foot: Ahodu *for: hu'a *For/Because: Rash *Forest: Ka'ori'ki *Forward Guard: Kru'rursa *From: ai *Fuck: Sra'ah! *Future: Idai(')- *game: Khai'be *Get: Dhei *Give: Dro'hi *go: Bei *Goblin: Kra'dusra *Gold/Dark-Yellow: *Good: Rakho *Goodbye: A'odia *Green: Draidru *Hand: kadho *Hate: Sa'nak *Have: Ba'khi *He: Sa'ah *Head: Nra'ru *Hello: Anha *Helmet: Nra'ado *Help: Radru'a *Here: Ku'obi *High: Bhai *How: Sro'aak? *how are you: Asu Kus Sro'aak *Human: odo'hua *Ice: Khes *In: Rus *Kill: Krar *Know: Gro'ka *Language: Dhrak'sa *Left: Hikre *Leg: Kekhe *Less: Si'ud *Light-Blue: Akhe *Light-Red: Rada'a *Like: Ha'ra *likely: bai'di *long: Baki'i *Low: Ubu *Mage: khano'usra *make: Khrui'de *many: Di'kai *Me: Da *Mighty: Oakhu *Mine: Khi'uka *More: Dibu'a *Mountain: Dhroku'u *Must: Beikhru *Need: 'Oakru *Negative: Sui- *Night: Su'osi *No: Sui *North: Droka *North-West: Drok'Au'rasa mostly North/Au'rasa'droka mostly Westwards *Now: Srei *Ocean: Khrais *oF: hi'a *okay/aite: Da'gui *On: Rah *Orange: udrahashu *Over: Drada *Past: Ru(')- *Patient/Wait: Osi'iuka *Place: Obi'kas *Plural: Ra'- *provoking/Luring: Dhrai'de *Purple: Kedoda *Put/Leave: Beid *Rear-Guard: Sre'ursa *Reason: Srikasi *Receive: Idhakhi *Reinforcements: krinah'ao *Retreat: Sre'rah *Right: Sodra *River: Ra'asa *Run/Flee!: Sakha! *Sail: Sro'ai *Say: Ka'sa *See: Keu *Send: Radhi *Shade: Hodi *Shield: A'sado *Ship: Rukha *short: Dhrai *Soldier: Dhida *Son: Kiu *Son of a Bitch: Akrada kiu'rui *Sorry: Dau'rui *South: Orako *Spear: Sa'unu *st/nd/rd: Bi'Number *Strong: Kro'hu *Stupid: Dhu'shre *Marker: 'Ako *Sword: Da'kru *Thanks: Ku'kho *That: Dai'sra *That: Eke'id *There: Ek'obi *This: Sra *This: Ku'id *time: Grei *Times: Kridu *To location/person: Ho *Tongue: Dhrak *Towards: Ho'id *Town: doasro *Traitor: Siukhra'rusra *Troll: Dhrursa *Trust: Kradh *Twice: rao-Kridu *Ugly: Daad'hu *Under: Urik *unlikely: Sia'bai'di *Want: Sa'ura *Water: ku'i *Weak: Kho'dre *West: Au'rasa *What: Sro'id? *When: Sro'grei *Where: Sra'obi *White: Riosa *Who: Sro'ursa? *Why: Srosh? *Wind: Nar *With: Drai *Wolf: Akradha *Wound: Ku'kro *Yellow: Ru'u'ra *Yes: Brai *You: Kus Category:Languages